Finding Mr. Right
Synopsis Jessie ([[Alicia Cruz]]) is the only daughter of Romel ([[Daniel Hernandez]]) and Lydia ([[Bianca Moreno]]) who have experienced multiple relationship failure due to her boyish image and characteristics and because of this she gave up on finding her Mr. Right and just let faith do its job on her. On the other hand, Ivan ([[Ren Madrigal]]) is the cold hearted son of a wealthy businessman who dislikes woman who are too girly and deemed them as "gold diggers" as faith plays on the two of them, their lives will be intertwined with unexpected results. Cast *'''[[Alicia Cruz]] as Jessica "Jessie" Avanzano''' *'''[[Ren Madrigal]] as Ivan Da Silva''' - ''son of Henry and Rosalie. He is once a very extrovert and friendly person but after the death of her beloved mother whom he thinks is murdered, he changed into an arrogant and cold hearted person. He is very smart and can manipulate people easily but he failed to manipulate Jessie after, Jessie was hired as his personal assistant and bodyguard by his dominating father.'' *'''[[Derrick Montero]] as Jake Da Silva''' - ''son of Henry and Lucy. He is a very competitive person especially when it comes to business but unlike Ivan, Jake is a well-known womanizer having a new girlfriend every month, but this changes when he falls in love with Jessie whom is in love with Ivan and because of this adds up his rivalry with Ivan aside from business matters.'' *'''[[Fatima Mercado]] as Summer Peralejo''' Supporting Cast *'''[[Daniel Hernandez]] as Romel Avanzano''' - ''father of Jessie. He is from a wealthy family, but after he married Lydia whom his family disapproved of, he was kicked out of the family. He currently owns a small auto repair shop.'' *'''[[Bianca Moreno]] as Lydia Avanzano''' - ''mother of Jessie. Due to multiple miscarriages she was unable to conceive a child after the birth of Jessie, she is once a well-known tailor but after an accident that led to one of her hands paralyzed, she quits and is currently running a flower shop as her business.'' *'''[[Irma Hernandez]] as Victoria Peralejo''' - ''the ambitious mother of Summer.'' *'''[[Gerald Ko]] as Robert Peralejo''' - ''father of Summer who owns one of the biggest and well-known hotels in the country.'' *'''[[Sunny Lazaro]] as Airah Medina''' - ''best friend of Jessie. She is the complete of Jessie as she is very extroverted and girly. She became friends with Jessie when they were in Kindergarten when Jessie saves her from a group of bullies who is making fun of her due to her nerdy and fat appearance, she is once dubbed by her classmates as "Little Betty", she currently works in the Da Silva company as Jake's personal assistant who she has a huge crush on.'' *'''[[Ricardo De Leon]] as Henry Da Silva''' - ''father of Ivan and Jake. He is very strict that often led to the competition of both Ivan and Jake and resentment towards him, yet he loves his children secretly. After the death of Rosalie, he didn't marry again including Jake's mother who currently lives in his household. Upon meeting Jessie, he is astonished by her determination and skills that led him to hiring Jessie as Ivan's personal assistant and bodyguard.'' *'''[[Jessica Marquez]] as Lucy Manalo''' - ''biological mother of Jake and step mother of Ivan. She is very socialize and madam-like and is deemed a "gold digger" by Ivan. She wants Jake to win against Ivan and the reason the two brothers always have a rift due to her brainwashing Jake. But aside from her arrogant attitude she is a good mother to Jake as she will do everything to protect her son. She is also considered as the great mistress of Henry, after many years of seducing Henry and fake kindness towards Ivan she still can't make Henry marry her as Henry does not love her. It is later revealed that Jake is conceived due to an accident that led to their one night stand and that she is also the reason why Rosalie was killed.'' *'''[[Rina Joy Lantig]] as Sophia Avanzano''' - ''cousin of Jessie and the younger sister of Ynigo. After the death of their parents after a fatal car accident, they were adopted by Lydia whom she treated as her biological mother. She is considered as an introvert with inner demons as she is merciless to those whom she deemed an enemy.'' *'''[[Erick Padilla]] as Ryan Avanzano''' - ''Sophia's older brother. He is considered cold hearted by his classmates in school but is a really kind hearted person when it comes to his family. He is also very gifted in drawing and painting even though his parents are bad artist.'' Guest Cast *'''[[Yna Yamase]] as Rosalie Vidales''' - ''biological mother of Ivan and the best friend of Lydia. She is the first person that notices Lydia's talent as a tailor and the reason she opened a tailor shop for Lydia to run when she hones her skills and also to learn tailoring from her, but after Lydia's accident she is left alone to run the tailor shop and when it became a well-known tailor shop she also helped Lydia set up her own flora business. She later on died after being killed by an unknown gunman which is later revealed to be the gunman that Lucy hired.'' *'''[[Sandy Dominguez]] as Dr. Lily Medrano''' - ''the doctor that operated Ryan when he got stabbed during a street fight.'' Information